Red as a Cherry
by Anime ga kill
Summary: What would happen if Sherri "Cherry" Valance had been there the night Ponyboy and Johnny were attacked by the Socs? What if her relationship with Dallas Winston got stronger? What if she tried everything to become closer to him? Well you're about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**"I could fall in love with Dallas Winston. I hope I never see him again, or I will."**

 **Cherry's POV**

I climbed into the blue Mustang with Marcia. It was packed with boys and the smell of booze hit my nose head on. The must made the air humid and this made the experience worse. God, I hated it when Bob drank. He turned crazy, like a whole new person. I couldn't stand it. As we passed the greasers I had just been talking to, I looked at Ponyboy's expression. His mouth was dropped. I sighed. I should've never told him about my feelings for Dallas Winston.

Soon, we arrived home safely. I got out of the car and said goodbye to Bob. He was most likely going to get into more trouble tonight. I walked inside of my grand baby blue house and was greeted to the smell of dinner. Turkey, my favorite. I followed the sweet aroma to the kitchen where our cook, Lester, was preparing dinner.

"Hi, Lester," I greeted as I looked through the ice box.

"Hello, darling. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." He continued to prepare the meal. Having nothing to do, I went upstairs to do my homework. It didn't take me long, I made good grades. I was the smartest in my classes. After I finished my homework, I decided to take a walk. The fresh air would do me well. I put on a coat and walked out into the cold outside air. I was walking mindlessly and didn't realize I was in greaser territory. A blue Mustang caught my eye.

 _Oh no_ , I thought. _Bob and his buddies are up to some trouble_. I followed the car and soon a park came into view. Bob and his friends got out and started terrorizing some boys. Those boys looked familiar...

They all started to run. I gasped and followed close behind. Randy was helping Bob dunk a boys head in the fountain. I saw dark, greasy hair and realized it was Ponyboy! I ran to the fallen one's aid. That one must be Johnny. He didn't seem to notice me and took out a switchblade. He ran up to Bob and before he could hurt him I screamed, "STOP!"

They all froze and looked at me. "What the hell are you doing Bob?" Bob smirked drunkenly at me.

"They were messin' with you, Cherry. Had to teach them a lesson." He hadn't let go of Ponyboy's head and I commanded him he release the boy. He did, into the water. All the Socs ran away to the car and drove off. I got Ponyboy's limp body from the water. He was unconscious. My father trained me in CPR, so I used what I learned. I began pushing on Ponyboy's chest and giving him air through the mouth. A moment later, he began coughing. I wrapped my coat around him and gestured for Johnny to come over.

"What were you going to do with that switchblade?" I asked him sternly.

"I-I-They were going to kill him! I was tryna protect my best friend..." Johnny shook with fear or cold or both. I smiled softly at him.

"Let's get you two home," I said and helped Ponyboy up. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"No! Don't take me home!" Ponyboy refused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just don't. Please." I looked into the boy's green-gray eyes. Fear was flooding them. I nodded and decided I would take them to my home. I was freezing too, but I wasn't going to snatch the jacket from Ponyboy. We walked along the sidewalk for a while, and I got lost. Johnny nor Ponyboy knew where we were. Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder startled me. I almost jumped outta my skin!

"The hell are you doing with these boys?" It was Dallas Winston. Ponyboy gave me a look and I looked sternly at Dallas.

"Bob and some other Socs were drownin' Pony. Cherry came to save us," Johnny explained. Dallas just huffed.

"You shouldn't be here this late. Hell, you shouldn't be here at all." He looked directly at me and started to grab Ponyboy from me but I grabbed him back.

"They're coming with me," I retorted.

"To Soc territory? I don't think so."

"C'mon Dal, it's for one night. We'll be okay," Johnny said. Dallas glared disapprovingly at Johnny for the second time that night. The first time when Johnny told Dallas to stop messing with me.

"Fine. Take this." Dallas handed me a switchblade. I froze and looked at it for a long time.

"I won't be needing it," I said.

"Yeah you will. Trust me." Dallas grabbed my hand and put the switchblade in it. It felt weird. I didn't like it. He didn't give me a chance to respond because he ran away. I sighed and we eventually found our way to my house. I grabbed a ladder from our shed and extended it to my bedroom window. Johnny and Ponyboy climbed it and I instructed them to stay put in my room until dinner was over.

I ran through the front door to be greeted by my family in the middle of saying grace.

"Sherri where have you been?" My mother asked, concerned.

"I took a walk and got lost. Sorry ma." I sat at the table. Everyone looked at me strangely for a minute, but continued with grace. After dinner, I ran up to my room to see Ponyboy and Johnny smoking.

"Hey!" I whispered harshly and took the sticks from their mouths and threw it out the window. "Where did you get those?"

"Your dad's room," Ponyboy said. I sighed.

"I told you to stay put. If my parent's caught you..."I didn't continue. I took some extra blankets from my closet and set them on the floor.

"You will be sleeping here. I'll lock the door so my parents won't see you two. Now go to sleep." I turned off the light and the boys proceeded to follow my orders. I lay tired on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry's POV**

I woke up to the sound of rustling blankets. I suspected one of the boys was up. I lifted my head to see Ponyboy staring out the window. I got up and stood beside him. He didn't acknowledge my presence. The sun was rising and the sky lit up with yellow and light pink.

"You like sunrises don't you, Ponyboy?" I asked him. He just nodded. I remembered today was a Saturday, perfect. I could drop these boys of at home, no problem.

"You should go wake Johnny. You two need to get home." Pony did as I said and woke Johnny up. I felt Dallas's switchblade in my pocket and felt the urge to return it. We climbed out of the window and walked down the road to greaser territory. The streets were so quiet and peaceful, I wish everyday was like this. Ponyboy led me to his home and I knocked on the door.

"Where do you live Johnny?" I asked.

"I'll stay here." Was all he said. I just nodded. The door opened a second later. I recognized the tall, muscular man at the door to be Pony's older brother. He looked at Pony carefully, then proceeded to hug him tightly.

"Cherry here saved us from the Socs trying to drown me and kept us at her house, Darry," Pony said, suffocating in Darry's affection.

"Cherry Valance? You're a Soc, right?" Darry said in a deep and suspecting voice.

"Yes." I said sternly. Even though he was bigger than me, I wasn't afraid of him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if Ponyboy here has been any trouble." He pushed Pony inside and Johnny followed.

"Not at all. Say, is Dally here?" I tried to look past Darry but he was just too big and tall.

"No. Why?" Darry asked suspiciously.

"No reason..." I sighed. "Well, goodbye now." I waved and Pony and Johnny yelled goodbye after me as I left.  
 **Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be better! Please favorite and leave a review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry's POV**

I made my way down the street and saw Two-Bit smoking at an abandoned lot.

"Hi, Two-Bit," I greeted and walked over to him. He stood up quickly.

"You better not have your Socy friends with you."

"I don't."

"Good." He sat back down and took a long drag on his cigarette. "What are you doing here?"

I beat around the bush and told him I had to return the switchblade to Dally.

"He's most likely at Tim Shepard's. Just go to the park and he's the house across from it. With the big dogs." Two-Bit smirked and I left, following his directions.

I soon made it to the house. Thank God the dogs were sleeping peacefully. I knocked on the door.

A boy with dirty blond greasy hair answered the door. I bet this was Tim.

"What?" He said rudely.

"Is Dallas Winston here?" I asked. Tim looked me up and down and closed the door. He could probably tell I was a Soc. My clothes were very different from the greasers. I waited for a few seconds, then Dally came to the door. He was shirtless and only had jeans on. He looked tired and his dark hair was sticking at odd angles. He looked...handsome in a way.

"What are you doing here, Soc?" He asked groggily.

"Returning your switchblade. I looked all around for you, y'know." I handed him the switchblade and he took it.

"Well, I'm mostly here."He began to shut the door. But not wanting to stop talking, I blocked the door with my foot.

"Wait," I yelped. Dally groaned and opened it up wider. "Aren't you gonna say thank you?"

"Not to a Soc like you." A little amusement showed on his face.

"Hood," I mocked and he chuckled.

"Go on now, Soc. Don't want your mama to worry about you, do you?" He closed the door and I didn't stop him. I sighed and walked home.

 **MONDAY**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up late and was in a hurry to get dressed. I took a toast from Soda's plate and ignored his protests. Running to school seemed to be a tradition of mine now. I finally made it to school while everyone was still packing inside. The school day went fine, as fine as it gets, and it soon ended. I had tons of homework so I needed to rush home if I was going to be hanging out with Johnny tonight. When I exited the school, I saw Cherry and her boyfriend Bob arguing next to his blue Mustang. What a tuff car.

As I got closer I could hear them clearly.

"Who told you to go to greaser territory? You cheatin' on me with a hood?" Bob yelled. Cherry didn't flinch.

"No, Bob! I had some things to take care of, but it's done now." She started to get into the car but he grabbed her. "Let me go!" She protested but he didn't.

"If I ever hear word of you going to the east side again, I'll hurt you!" He shouted and pushed her into the car. I was watching wide-eyed. Bob caught me looking and made a slice-the-neck motion at me. I shook my head and ran home. As I ran, I thought about Cherry. She told me she liked Dally, and I was afraid of her safety. If some Soc ever saw her with Dal and reported it to Bob...well, I didn't wanna think about that. I had to protect her somehow, but without her knowing I was...

I was sitting on the floor, doing my homework when Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Johnny walked in. Johnny sat down with me and began chatting about his day.

"I heard that Soc Bob is having a party. Who's in to crash it?" Steve suggested. Everyone was skeptical.

"I don't know, Steve," Sodapop said. "That sounds like walking directly into a trap." Steve just burped and started feasting on the chocolate cake Two-Bit brought out. Then, I got an idea. I whispered it to Johnny but he shook his head furiously.

"Ponyboy, you're out of your mind!" Johnny scolded me and I just shrugged. I was going to do it anyway.

While everyone was asleep, I grabbed my switchblade and sneaked out of the house. I made it over the train tracks to Soc territory. The house with the loud music was probably Bob's so I snuck my way in through the back door. I tried to look Socy, and I was failing, but there were too many people drunk or dancing to notice. I spotted a curly head and recognized that as Bob. I made my way over to him. He was drinking, of course. I tapped his shoulder and noticed I was shaking something fierce. He turned around and a look of menace crossed his face.

"Look who we have here! A greaser!" He cackled and I stood up straighter.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk to you." I shouted over the music.

"Sure you are." He took out his switchblade but I lifted my hands up in defense. No weapons. He looked at me for a long while, then motioned me to follow him upstairs. We went into his room and he closed the door. It was covered in autographed posters of rock legends and guitars.

"What do you want to talk about, greaser?" Bob crossed his arms suspiciously. I looked at the switchblade and decided not to try anything.

"Your girl, Cherry." I inhaled. "She-She's been coming to the east side and flirting with Dallas Winston. A hood." I exhaled. I hated to lie, but I knew this was the best for Cherry.

"I knew it. I knew it!" Bob hit the door and it made a hole through it. I jumped. "Why did you tell me this? What do you get out of it?" He asked as he made his way to the phone.

"I want you to stay on your side of the town." I puffed my chest out to look stronger than I really was. Because on the inside, I was a scared as a squirrel.

"Fine, whatever. Just get out." He waved me away and I ran downstairs and out the front door. I ran all the way home and jumped into my bed that I shared with Soda.

"Where have you been?" Soda asked groggily.

"Bathroom," I said, drifting off into sleep myself. Soda was probably too out of it to ask any more questions because everything fell silent.

 **Bob's POV**

That two faced broad was cheating on me! She lied to my face! I was enraged and started dialing Cherry's number. She picked up a few moments later.

"Hello?" She said in an innocent voice. It made me want to spit.

"I just got word of you cheating on me, you little redheaded..." Then I proceeded to call her all the nasty names I could think of. I heard a gasp.

"Bob, I never cheated on you!" She argued.

"So you're lying now? I outta hurt you! No, you know what? Go run away with that hood Dallas. That'll hurt you on its own." Then I hung up the phone. I punched everything in sight and plotted how I was gonna get my revenge on the little greaser. I don't care how tough he is, or how many times he went to jail. And I especially didn't care what the dark haired boy said to me earlier. He's a fool for thinking I would agree to something like that. I'm a Soc and he's a greaser. We'll always be rivals. No matter what.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please favorite and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherry's POV**

The next day of school was bizarre. Everyone ignored me, especially the Socs. The only person that talked my ear off was Marcia, she was really my best friend. Heck, my only friend. We were standing outside of the school where everyone was crowded, waiting for the morning bell to ring.

"Who do you think told Bob you were cheating?" Marcia whispered to me.

"I don't know, honestly. And I didn't cheat!" I retorted. I looked over at the woods beside our school and saw someone in a leather jacket. Dally, maybe.

"Hey, Marcia, I'll catch up with you later," I said and walked to the woods. Sure enough, Dallas Winston was sitting on a log, smoking a cigarette. I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said. He lifted his head.

"Hey little red."

"Oh, a new nickname?" I taunted.

"Yep." He blew a perfect smoke ring. "What're you doing here?"

"I go to school here. I'd like to ask you the same thing." I crossed my arms and lifted a brow to show him I had an attitude. He just chuckled.

"Gettin' away from all the noise."

"So Dally the big bad wolf wants peace sometimes." I sat down beside him on the log.

"Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf, huh?" He started to hand me a cigarette.

"No thanks. I'm not a greaser, I don't smoke a million times a day." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're not much of a Soc either," Dally said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know about that whole cheating shit. Don't play dumb." He started to get up and walk away.

"Dallas!" I called after him. He turned to me and I walked up to him. "Do you actually believe it?"

"I think I would've known if you were flirting with me." He began to walk and I met his stride.

"Who do you think told Bob the lie?" I asked.

"I dunno. Someone who really hates you or Bob," he grumbled. I thought for a second and then it hit me. It was someone from Dally's gang. I remember Ponyboy telling me at the drive-in how a guy with a lot of rings beat up poor Johnny. I knew it was Bob that beat him, but who would split me and Bob up...?

"Ponyboy..." I said quietly.

"What?" Dally asked and put his hand to his ear.

"It was Ponyboy. I know it." I stopped to look at Dally.

"I don't think-" I interrupted him.

"I _do_ think, Dally. Ponyboy has some type of crush on me," I said determined.

"Get over yourself," Dally scoffed. "Ponyboy's too nice of a kid to get involved with you."

"You know, Dally, what happened to that guy at the drive-in, huh?" I shot.

"What-"

"I know you like me." I was so confident at the moment. He blew smoke into my face and I coughed.

"Get over yourself, Cherry Valence."

 **Dally POV**

I started to walk off and she didn't call my name again. I was getting real tired of this girl. She had the fiercest attitude I've ever encountered. Plus, she thought I liked her. I mean, I did. She was smoking and she had such a ferocity to herself that you couldn't ignore. But I wasn't about to reveal that. I'm supposed to be hard, the Dally that went to jail at the age of ten. Not the guy who loves a Soc. I left the school and started to hear footsteps behind me. I turned so quick and whipped my switchblade out so fast, Cherry's head basically spun.

"The hell are you following me for?" I put the blade back in my pocket.

"I'm not." She blinked. "I'm going home." She pointed to the railroad tracks where the west side was. I sighed at my own stupidity.

"Oh," I huffed and she laughed. It sounded as light as a feather.

"Bye now, Dallas Winston." She stood on her tip toes to give me a peck on my cheek then ran off. I touched my cheek where she kissed it. That was odd. But I couldn't help the dopey smile that crossed my face. I started to walk back when I heard a voice.

"Hello Dallas Winston. I see you're not done stealing girls." I turned around to see Bob with his switchblade out. And about twenty other Socs with theirs out _. Oh shit._

 **Hiii I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the language, it just fit the story and Dally's personality. Please don't forget to favorite and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dally's POV**

"What?" I whipped out my switchblade, knowing damn well I wasn't going to be able to win against them.

"You disgusting greasers," Bob spit. "Stealing our girls."

"Nobody stole Cherry from you, Soc. She came to me," I said in a cocky tone. Bob yelled and all the Socs came running to me. I felt stings everywhere where steel hit skin. It hurt so bad and I defended myself by kicking but it was no use. I fell out unconscious.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

We all froze when we heard screaming. The whole gang ran out of my house towards the noise and found Dally limp on the ground and Socs running. He was covered in gashes and he looked barely alive. I saw one redhead run towards us. It was Cherry.

"What happened?" She asked urgently.

"You stay away," Darry said sharply.

"Huh?" She said, stunned.

"Stay away! Your little Soc friends caused this mess! Go back to your side of town!" Darry yelled. Cherry looked hurt for a moment, then furious. She stepped up and slapped Darry across the cheek.

"I ain't a Soc no more." With that, she ran off to the east side. We all looked at Darry who looked calmer than I've ever seen him, surprisingly. He lifted Dally up roughly and began walking towards the house. The gang followed and Johnny joined my side.

"I've never seen someone stand up to Darry like that," Johnny whispered. I nodded.

"What do you think she meant when she said she ain't a Soc no more?" I asked. Johnny shrugged. We all arrived home and Darry went to the back to take care of Dally. Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda hung out in the kitchen and it was just me and Johnny talking in the living room. The door suddenly opened and Marcia came in. I stood up so fast, it made me dizzy.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Is Cherry Valance here?" She looked so afraid. Her eyes were darting across the room.

"No," I said.

"I'm right here." We all turned to the door and saw Cherry. She looked more determined than ever.

"You better leave before Darry comes out!" Johnny whispered.

"I'm not afraid of him." She began walking inside right when Darry walked out of the room. They just looked at each other for a moment and went their separate ways.

 **Cherry's POV**

Oh poor Dally. He looked so vulnerable. I sat beside him on the bed and held his hand. He opened his eyes briefly and smiled.

"I'm sorry for getting you caught up in that mess," I scolded myself. He just shook his head. "And I, um, have a confession to make." He started to sit up, realizing it hurt to, and sank back down in the bed.

"I don't want to be a Soc anymore." Dally looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" He said in a raspy voice.

"All they do is harass people one day, and get praised for something the next day! I can't take not feeling anything anymore!" I began to get angry at the fact I had been blinded by the Socs my whole life.

"Calm down," Dally said and touched my cheek.

"Okay." I took a breath. Dally removed his hand. "I wanna be a greaser."

Dally chuckled and shook his head. "You can't just _be_ a greaser, kid."

I titled my head, confused. "I thought all they do is grease their hair back, wear leather jackets, jeans, t-shirt..." I went on until Dally shut me up.

"You gotta come from rough beginnings. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy's parents died in a car wreck. Two-Bit's dad left him and so did Steve's. Johnny gets beat at home and his mother don't give a hang about him. And me...I'm just a hood. Like you said." He reached from behind me and got a cigarette.

"So what you're saying is that I'm always going to be a Soc?" I asked, lifting a brow. He nodded.

"Once a Soc, always a Soc," he said.

"Fine." I got up and walked out, despite Dally's demands. I walked passed Darry and didn't say a word. Just walked out. I wasn't going to go home. I wasn't a Soc anymore...

What am I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ponyboy's POV**

Cherry walked out looking mad and didn't say a word to anyone. Marcia was still here, looking so out of place. She had her purse clutched to her chest tightly.

"I'll go get her..." Marcia mumbled and got up.

"Ponyboy, make sure they get home safe," Darry said to me. I walked out to follow Marcia. She was looking lost, like she had no idea where Cherry went.

"You okay?" I asked Marcia, shoving my hands in my jean pockets. It sure was chilly out. Man, I wish I had brought a jacket. I don't think.

"Fine, fine." She turned to me and smiled weakly. "Just worried about Cherry is all." Silence filled the air.

"I can walk home by myself just fine. Thanks, Ponyboy." She started walking off the the west side. I was surprised she remembered my name. I walked back into the house. Pretty much everyone was asleep, so I decided to head to bed too.

I walked to school with Johnny. We talked about the sunset we saw at dawn, and the book I was reading to him. When we arrived at the school, he left and I went inside the building. My first bell was History and we were learning about the Revolutionary War.

"Okay, all this week, I will choose a partner by random and you will work with them to re-create a scene from one of the battles," the teacher said. Everyone in my class was a Soc, so I had no friends.

"Ponyboy and Marcia," the teacher announced. I looked over at Marcia. Her and her friends were giggling. I turned back around.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy!" I heard a name call me after school. I whirled around to see Marcia waving for me to come over. I did.

"Hey, partner!" She exclaimed and patted me on the back.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Where should we go to work on our project?" She asked.

"The library?" I said, unsure.

"No, silly, whose house?"

"Um...yours?" I said. She nodded. We hopped into her tuff white car and drove down the street. We finally reached her house. It was pale yellow, with a white picket fence and a perfect lawn. This is what I imagined all Socs houses to look like. I called Darry at work on her house phone to tell him I was studying at a friend's house. I hung up right when he said, "Okay, but...". We went up to her room and cracked open our textbooks. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Cherry Valance.

"Hey, Ponyboy, what are you doing here?" She asked. She had obviously taken a shower. Her red hair was wet(she was drying it off with a towel), and her clothes stuck to her. I tried not to stare.

"We're study buddies, Cherry!" Marcia giggled. Cherry chuckled softly.

"Hey, Pony, has Dally asked about me?" Cherry asked me while she was combing her hair.

"No, not really." I wondered why she cared. She just nodded stiffly and walked out. Marcia was on the phone the whole time we were supposed to be 'working'. She drove me home afterward, and then sped off when she saw Two-Bit on the sidewalk. I just acted like it didn't happen. I walked inside to see Johnny sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Johnnycakes where is everyone?" I asked.

"At The Dingo. Dally asked for you." He pointed to the kitchen and I walked inside.

"Hey Dal," I said, and took a look in the ice box. There was a half eaten chocolate cake.

"Hey, Pony. I need to ask you something," Dally said.

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

"Is Cherry acting weird at school? Is she dressing different?" He was twiddling with his thumbs, something I've never seen him do.

"Well, no. She just dresses normal. She doesn't really talk anymore. But when I was studying at Marcia's house, she was there." I proceeded to cut a piece of the cake.

"Well, can you tell her to come to the empty lot tomorrow? I gotta discuss some stuff with her," Dally asked.

"Sure, Dal," I agreed. What did they have to discuss?


	7. Chapter 7

**Cherry's POV**

I was staying at Marcia's house from now on since my family was currently mad at me. They loved Bob and when the cheating rumor got out, they decided to leave my stuff on the lawn. When I had asked Ponyboy if Dally asked about me the other day, I was disappointed with my answer. The only reason Dally wouldn't talk about me is because of what I said. God, sometimes I'm an idiot.

"Cherry, we gotta get to school." Marcia shook me awake. I got up and told her to drive to school without me.

"You sure?" She asked. I nodded my approval. I was going to do something...rebellious today. I took my time getting ready and eating breakfast. I carried a backpack, but not with books. It was empty.

Here was my plan: I was going to skip school and go steal some greaser-looking clothes. Then, a switchblade and some cigarettes. If I was going to be a greaser, I had to do it right. I walked into the nearest clothing store on Soc territory. The lady was a Soc with short bleach blonde hair and brown eyes, who wasn't paying any mind to me.

"Hey," I spoke to her. She lifted her head up. "That person that you just checked out said something about your clothes on the way out." I knew what got to a Soc the most: a rude remark about them. The lady automatically looked heated and stomped outside. I took this opportunity to grab a white shirt, leather jacket, and jeans. They were in a box in the corner for some reason. Maybe lost and found? I started to change my clothes and throw my old clothes in my backpack. I escaped through the back door and threw my old Soc clothes in the dumpster beside the door. I was never going back to them.

Next, I had to go get my switchblade. Every Soc or Greaser had one. I was afraid of them, but I was going to have to succumb my fear if I wanted to become a greaser. I walked around the hardware store aimlessly, looking for anything. I spotted a switchblade and shoved it into my pocket. I also saw a cigarette packet and took that too. I look up at the mirrors on the ceiling and the cashier was watching me! I had to make a run for it.

"Hey, I saw you steal that weapon!" He yelled after me. He was probably phoning the fuzz, too. I ran as fast as I could and I heard the sirens behind me get louder. A lose wire on a fence cut my arm. I felt it for a second, and then the pain was gone. It must be the adrenaline. I felt and arm pull on me as I reached a lonesome alley. I yelped but a hand covered my mouth. I noticed the silver ring. It was Dally!

"Dally!" I hugged him without thinking and he pushed me away.

"The hell are you doing? And what are you wearing?" He looked me up and down. I caught my breath before answering.

"I...just stole a switchblade, some cigarettes, and these clothes." He looked at me disapprovingly.

"God, when will you stop trying to act like a greaser, man? You'll always be a dumb Soc!" He was gripping my arm and shaking me.

"Dally!" I screamed. He immediately let go. He heard the sirens and began running with me. We ran all the way to his house.

 **Dally's POV**

That dumb Soc, Cherry. What has she gotten herself into? Doesn't she know that becoming a greaser isn't some trend? It's hell! I'm a hood and I have my good times but mostly, I hate it! I hate seeing the people I care about getting caught up in the same mess I did when I was in New York. My dad was probably out getting drunk somewhere so I dropped Cherry at my house to hide from the cops. No one really knew where my house was, so the cops wouldn't show up here. Cherry fell back on the couch, breathing heavily. I saw a wide gash in her arm.

"Cherry..." I said, coming closer to examine it.

"What?" She asked.

"Your arm. I'm sure there's a First Aid kit around here..." I began looking in our kitchen cabinets and then found it in the bathroom. I didn't know the first thing about First Aid, so Cherry walked me through it.

"Take a sip of this." I handed her one of my dad's liquor. The one thing I knew was that alcohol numbed the pain. Sadly, I learned that from my old man. She hesitated, then drank it. She coughed for a minute and then I began the procedure. I wiped the alcohol on her with a piece of cloth and bandaged it up.

In a few minutes, Cherry was passed out on my couch. I went into the kitchen, sat at the table, and drank a few bottles of beer. I was on my third bottle when she came stalking in, sleepily.

"Why did you go through all that to be a greaser?" I asked her the question that had been burning into my mind. I felt like I knew the answer, but I wanted clarity. She dropped down in the seat across from me.

"I...I like you, Dallas. I told Ponyboy about it that night at the drive-in," she answered. Her words were sort of slurred. Did she drink too much of my dad's liquor?

"So you wanted to get closer to me by being like me?" I questioned matter-of-fact like while taking a sip of beer.

"I guess so..." She held her head in her hands.

"Look, Cherry." I put my hand under her chin. She looked up at me. "I don't care if you're a Soc or greaser, or neither. I like you too." I felt embarrassed spilling my feelings like this. I had never done it before, I usually just get a girl by flirting with her nonstop until she agrees to get into bed with me.

"Really?" Her eyes brightened and I chuckled softly.

"Yeah," I sighed. She reached across the table and took my head in her hands. Our lips met and fireworks went off in my head. I had been kissed before, but not this way. Not with meaning like Cherry did it. We broke it off and Cherry smiled widely. I smirked mischievously, and grabbed her hand. I led her down to my bedroom door and stopped. She did the honors of opening it.

* * *

 **WOAH let's stop the chapter right there :) Please leave a review on how you like the story so far! It's about to get really interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cherry's POV**

School was blissful. I was light on my feet all day. I talked to everyone, even the Socs. Marcia noticed my attitude and asked if I had smoked grass before school. It sure felt like it. I was wearing my greaser clothes from yesterday and had already planned to by a few more outfits like it. As school ended, I skipped down the sidewalk. Even seeing the blue Mustang behind me didn't dull my mood.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out to me. I looked over at the car beside me. It was Bob with his other idiotic Soc friends. I just smiled and started to walk off.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Bob stepped out of the car and grabbed me on my injured arm. I yelped in pain and he gripped harder. I could only squeal. "You're comin' with us." He smirked evilly and led me into his car by force. I was seated between two Socs who looked like hyenas the way they were looking at me. Fiendishly.

"My boyfriend's going to kill you!" I said angrily.

"Who, Dallas Winston? I'd like to see him try!" They all laughed like villains and drove off rapidlyt. We were on the highway and I started to get an odd feeling in my gut. Where were they taking me?

"Hey, Randy, you got a cigarette?" Bob asked his passenger. Randy dug around under the seat for a moment. Bob, getting impatient, took matters into his own hands and took his eyes off the road to look through all the junk. Just then, an eighteen wheeler cut in front of us.

"BOB!" I screamed but it was too late. Bob hit the truck head on and I felt myself get lunged forward, then tugged back violently. I screamed out in pain as I felt a crack in my arm. The last thing I saw was blood and concrete before everything went black.

 **Dally's POV**

I laughed drunkenly at Tim Shepard's joke. We were at the Dingo, drinking, playing pool, and joking. I startled fiddling with my bare fingers. I had given Cherry my ring to show commitment to our relationship. Some guy from Tim's outfit came rushing in the room just then.

"You guys hear?" He asked to no one in particular. He had gotten everyone's attention, though. "Some Soc crashed his car with a bunch of other Socs inside." There were a mix of grunts and everyone went back to playing. I thought nothing of it. Cherry isn't a Soc anymore, so I wasn't worried about it being her. We continued playing pool and drinking until a black haired girl rushed into the room. It was Marcia. She looked around frantically until she spotted me.

"Dallas! Cherry's been hurt!" It only took those three words for me to rush to Buck's car I had 'borrowed'. With Marcia in the passenger, I drove crazier than I have ever before to the hospital. Thank God I wasn't stopped by a cop. We both rushed into the hospital and demanded the doctors to take us to Cherry's room. I threatened them with my switchblade until one doctor told us the news.

"She's in critical condition, you really can't see her now. I'm sorry." He sounded truly apologetic so Marcia and I planted our bottoms in the waiting room seats. Soon enough, the whole gang was there waiting anxiously. When the doctor came, we all sat up in unison and anticipation.

"Only one person can see her now." Everyone looked at me. Even Marcia, her best friend. I nodded and followed the doctor to her room. I walked in nervously and almost fell over at the sight of her.

Her skin was sickly pale and gashes covered her body. A long gash stood out on her cheek and she was connected to so many machines, I lost count. Her chest rose and fell slightly with each breath, thankfully. Her arm was being held up in a brace, most likely broken. The doctor told me what happened to her.

"Her injuries are mostly from flying glass. Hence the scar along her cheek. The ring on her finger got caught on the seat belt, preventing her from lurching forward and suffering much worse. But the force broke her arm. If it wasn't for that ring, she could have been dead." He placed his hand on my shoulder then left, leaving me with my incredibly injured girlfriend. The ring...The ring I gave her saved her! I laughed from joy. She would have died if it wasn't for that.

I walked over to her bedside and took her good hand in mine. I kissed it multiple times, hoping my beautiful girl would open her eyes. She didn't, but I was okay with that. She was alive. I kissed her head. Suddenly, the door opened and Ponyboy came in. I yelled at him to get out but he said he had something important to tell me.

"What, man?" I asked, impatiently. I wanted to be alone with Cherry.

"Well, some Soc came over and told us the whole story. Cherry was kidnapped by Bob and some other Socs and Bob ran into an eighteen wheeler truck," Ponyboy said quietly. I looked at him for a moment processing it all. Then, a volcano of anger erupted in my head and I punched the wall, leaving a hole and a bleeding hand.

"Those son's of bitches! I'm gonna fucking kill them!" I ran outside aimlessly, blinded by anger. I was going to find the first Soc I saw and choke him to death. I busted into several rooms until I spotted dirty blond curly hair. _Bob_. I stormed into the room and grabbed him by the neck. He was hurt way worse than Cherry. He opened his eyes in alert. I squeezed my arms around his small neck. He began choking for breath and wiggled to try to get out of my grip. His heart monitor beeped loudly and doctors flooded in. They all grabbed me by the shoulders and began trying to pull me off. A police officer was called in and he punched me in my cheek. Shocked, I let go and was grabbed by my arms forcefully.

Bob looked at me, crazed. I yelled profanities at him.

 **"YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY GIRL AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT! I'LL RIP YOUR SOC ASS TO PIECES!"**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

The gang watched Dally be escorted out. That was an understatement. He was being _dragged_ out by a few police officers. They were bigger than us, so we decided not to interfere. Dally was screaming his head off. Surely, he wouldn't be let out of jail anytime soon. He was led outside of the building and even then we could still hear him. A few minutes later, we all walked home together quietly. Once we reached my house, everyone went their separate ways. As I walked to my room, Darry put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, bud?" He said in an empathetic way.

"Yeah." I lied. I really wasn't, for some reason. Cherry and I had gotten closer and now she's in the hospital in critical condition...I shook the thought off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! That was intense...but I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for the language (no I'm not :P) please leave a review and tell me how you like the story**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ponyboy's POV**

"You up to visiting Cherry with me today?" I asked Johnny as he walked me home from school.

"Sure. She did save our butts from those Socs that one time. 'Least I can do," Johnny said. I nodded and we began walking to the hospital. We found Cherry's room and sneaked in before any doctors suspected us.

She was lying on the hospital bed looking pale and weak. She was breathing slowly which was a good sign. I sat by her bed and took her hand.

"Cherry?" I said quietly. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at me.

"Ponyboy..." She smiled through her chapped lips.

"Shh, you don't have to talk. Dally tried to choke Bob to death after he found out Bob kidnapped you. He's in the cooler now, for a few months. Nearly a year, almost," I recited what Darry told me.

Cherry just groaned and shook her head slowly on the pillow. "He did that for me?"

"Well, you are his girl."

"Did he do that for any other of his girlfriends?" She asked.

"It hasn't happened to any of his other girls," I answered. She just laughed weakly then turned her head.

"Oh. Johnny, hi," She greeted and Johnny waved. Suddenly the door opened and I thought it was the doctors but it was some Soc looking adults. The lady had red hair like Cherry and the man was really tall with blonde hair.

"Sherri, who are these...hoods?" The lady took a good look at me and Johnny. I let go of Cherry's hand.

"Mom, get out," Cherry warned through clenched teeth.

"Honey, don't talk that way to your mother," The man said sternly.

"Get out. You kicked me out the house," Cherry argued.

"We're sorry sweetheart. Can we talk to you? Please, it's very important," the mother spoke tenderly.

"Fine."

"Without them." The father looked at us evilly. I sat up quickly. Cherry started arguing.

"It's fine, we'll leave." Johnny and I walked out silently.

 **Cherry's POV**

I started to sit up a little, but it hurt so I stopped. My mom and dad came to sit beside my bed.

"Sweetheart, we're so sorry for kicking you out. We really are. And we know all about how that boy Bob kidnapped you. We also heard about your...boyfriend Dallas who went to jail because he tried to kill Bob. We'd like to bail him out, for you sweety." My mother's words were coated in fake sweetness. But I really wanted to see Dally once I got out, not visit him in jail.

"You really will?" I asked, perking up.

"Yes." My parents said in unison.

"Fine. What's the exception?" I knew my parents well. They always did something for me with an exception.

"You have to go to that academy we told you about," my father said. I gulped.

"O-Okay. I'll do it. I'm getting out of here in two days."

"You have to get there in three days."

"Fine. Now leave." I pointed to the door and my parents obeyed.

 **Dally's POV**

I was getting anxious in that damned jail cell. All because of Cherry. Ma, I should've never done that to that damn Soc. Not in public.

"Dallas Winston." I looked up to see a guard at my jail cell door.

"Yeah?" I sat up quickly. He started to unlock the door.

"You've been bailed out. Go change into your old clothes. Don't come back here." He looked at me seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I've been bailed out once before and they say the same thing. 'Don't come back'. Whatever.

I changed into my clothes and went to the front desk. They all knew me there since I was a frequent. They handed me my switchblade, I said thank you, waved to my favorite officer (who happily waved back) and left the jail. The sun blinded me for a moment before I saw two people dressed in fancy clothes. The woman had red hair and the man had blonde hair. _Socs._ They started to walk towards me.

"Who are you?" I said, ready to whip my switchblade out.

"We're Sherri Valance's parents. We were the one's who bailed you out," the man spoke.

"Oh. Cool." I started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" The woman said in a very obnoxious voice.

"Hell no," I laughed loudly and ran away. But not before seeing the disapproving looks on their faces. _Ha!_ I walked all the way to the hospital to see Cherry, then decided not to. If I saw her in that state, I might go wild again. So I walked to the Curtis house. Everyone was there, lying around in the heat, eating cake, and watching TV. When I walked in, all of them jumped up.

"Hey, Dal. What's up, Dally? Hey Dally thought you were in the cooler for a few more months." All their voices mixed up.

"Hey, guys. Got bailed out by Cherry's parents." I took out a cigarette and saw Darry eyeing me. I put my hands up in defense and walked outside to smoke it. Johnny and Ponyboy followed me. Like puppies.

"You go back and see her Dal?" Johnny asked, shoving his fists into his pockets.

"Nah," I said, taking a drag on my cancer stick. "She'll get out soon. I'll protect her from now on. Anybody who comes near her-" I punched my fist into my palm. Everyone was silent for a moment. I spoke up.

"I'm gonna get drunk. See y'all." I stepped off the porch and into the sunset to The Dingo.

* * *

 **hey y'all! This is about to end ;_; but I really want some reviews and favorites! Please please please leave a review I will love you forever (even if it's criticism.) ok bye**


End file.
